Sunyshore 2
by CatfishLand
Summary: It's been a hot week in Sunyshore, but it's gonna be even hotter this week. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE 18 OR OLDER! CONTAINS LEMON, VIOLENCE AND SWEARING.


Shippings: LtSurgexElesa, VolknerxElesa, VolknerxDawn, VolknerxCandicexFlannery

Description: It's been a beautiful week in Sunyshore, but it's gonna be even more hot this week.

SUNYSHORE CITY, SINNOH

"Volkner!" Elesa said, putting her earrings on and getting ready to go to the store.

"What?" Volkner groaned, rolling out of bed.

"The Sinnoh bitch called. She said her and the Hoenn bitch are horny and they wanna fuck you. Are you okay with that?" Elesa asked him.

"You're gonna let me fuck your friends?" Volkner said, happily.

"Anything for my bitches! Well, gotta go. They'll be here soon." Elesa said. She kissed him and left. Volkner put on his clothes and got out the lube from the bathroom. He put it on the bedside table and laid back down on the bed, until he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, bitch." Candice told him.

"Hey, bitch." Flannery told him.

"Uh... hi. I'm guessing you're here for your fuck. Come upstairs." Volkner said. He was ecstatic, because a nice orgasm would wake him up. He might not even need coffee. When he got upstairs, he took off his shirt. Flannery took off her sweatshirt, revealing what she was wearing. She was wearing shorts and her bra. That's it. He turned around and saw Candice, who dressed a little more modest. She was wearing tight black leggings and a thin shirt. Her giant breasts were almost breaking through the shirt. Candice got on the bed first, so Volkner decided to do her first. He spread her legs so far that her leggings tore. He ripped open her leggings some more until he got to her pussy. He took off her shirt, and she took off his pants and boxers. He shoved his 11 inch dick into her pussy.

"Oh my god! I've never had a dick this big inside me!" Candice cried between moans. Flannery took off her clothes and began to lick all over Volkner's asshole. Volkner liked this, so he leaned up to kiss her. He took his hand and started stimulating Flannery's clitoris, making her moan extremely loud. Candice's moans turned into screams as Volkner took his other hand to stimulate her clitoris. Volkner pulled out of Candice and Flannery got on the bed. Volkner stuck his giant dick as far as he possibly could into Flannery's ass and then started fingering Candice. He gave Candice a few hard spanks on her ass until he pulled out of the moaning Flannery and shot his cum all over them. They washed up and then they all got in bed together. Flannery and Candice started kissing all over Volkner and he started playing with their pussies until their climaxes came. After about an hour, Candice and Flannery left and Volkner put his clothes back on.

CANALAVE CITY, SINNOH

He went outside and had his Staraptor fly him to Canalave City- he wanted to say hi to his ex, Jasmine. When he got there, he walked over to Byron's house and looked in the window.

"I hate you!" Roark yelled at his father. Volkner kept quiet so he wouldn't disturb them.

"Roark. You have to accept that now that you're mother has died, I'm moving on." Byron tried to tell him.

"But I don't want you to have a girlfriend!" Roark cried. "I just want everything to be the same!" He ran outside. Volkner knocked on the door and Jasmine let him in.

"Hi, Volkner!" Jasmine said, cheerfully.

"Byron- this is my ex, Volkner. We had a good relationship until an incident occurred. He's the one who told me to talk to you when he broke up with me." Jasmine told Byron. Byron shook Volkner's hand.

"Pleased to meet you." Byron said. Byron withdrew his hand from Volkner's grip quickly. "Umm... what is all over your hand?" Byron asked him. Volkner got red in the face.

"Uhh... I..." Volkner stammered.

"Volkner, how come you didn't wash your hands!" Jasmine said, reading Volkner's mind.

"Uhh... I forgot..." Volkner said. Byron laughed.

"Wow... I just touched a woman's pussy juices." Byron said.

"Well... It's not exactly one woman..." Volkner said.

"How many women?" Jasmine asked him sternly.

"Okay, okay. I fucked Candice and Flannery this morning." Volkner said.

"I thought you were dating Elesa!" Jasmine said, confused.

"Well Candice and Flannery called Elesa and they were horny and they asked Elesa if they could fuck me and Elesa said yes." Volkner said, quickly.

"I don't know what you just said. I lost you at 'Well'." Byron told him. They all laughed.

"Well, I have to go back home. I'll see you guys soon!" Volkner said. He flew back to Sunyshore City and the first thing he saw was two girls eating each other out on a bench.

"No, no. You're doing it all wrong!" Volkner said as he walked over to them. It was Rosa and Hilda, and Hilda was licking Rosa's pussy. Volkner bent down and pulled Rosa to him.

"This is how you properly eat a pussy." Volkner told Hilda. He got down on Rosa and licked all around her pussy. Rosa started screaming when he started rapidly rubbing her pussy as he licked inside her. Hilda moved in and got down on Rosa, making her squirt all over.

"Thanks, Volkner!" Hilda told him as he walked back home. He played with his Luxray and waited for Elesa to get back. It was getting late, and she hadn't come back. Volkner was worried, so he went outside to look for her.

MEANWHILE, ALLEYWAY, SUNYSHORE CITY, SINNOH

Elesa was walking out of the PokeMart when LT Surge grabbed her and threw her into an alleyway.

"Fucking bitch!" LT Surge yelled. Elesa cried out Volkner's name, but he wasn't around. Wulfric and Crasher Wake appeared in the back, and then Elesa realized her fate: they were going to rape her. She struggled to try and run away but LT Surge continued ripping her clothes off. Wulfric and Crasher Wake were insulting her and getting ready to fuck her.

"Elesa!" Volkner cried. He had found her. He grabbed his phone and called Morty and Bruno- he knew he couldn't take down all three of them by himself. Morty and Bruno arrived in a few minutes and they ran over to where Elesa was being beaten and raped.

"Hi, pussy-asses." Volkner said to them.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bruno said, loudly.

"You just treat women like living fleshlights, you motherfuckers." Morty said. LT Surge was stunned that Volkner had found him. Morty walked over and punched him in the face, making him fly backwards. As he was struggling to get up, Volkner came over and kicked him.

"You're not getting up, you asshole." Volkner said. Bruno started untying Elesa. Wulfric got up and lunged at Morty, but Morty ducked. Morty kicked Wulfric in the gut, making him moan with pain. Volkner slammed LT Surge's face into the brick wall at full force while Morty finally punched out Crasher Wake. Bruno got away with Elesa and when Volkner and Morty were finished, they went back over to Elesa.

"I never thought Surge would do that..." Elesa said.

"I should've saw it coming. Thank god I found you." Volkner told her, saying goodbye to Morty and Bruno. As they were walking to Volkner's house Dawn approached them.

"Hi Volkner! Hi Elesa!" Dawn said. Volkner waved.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dawn asked Elesa.

"Sure. What is it?" Elesa asked Dawn.

"I want to know how to pleasure my boyfriend, Lucas." Dawn said to Elesa. Elesa cringed.

"Uh... Wow, Dawn. Um... Why don't you come to Volkner's house and I will teach you." Elesa said. Volkner smiled as they walked back. When they got in the house, they all went upstairs, and Volkner laid down.

"So Dawn, what do you want to know?" Elesa asked.

"Teach me everything." Dawn said. Elesa removed Volkner's pants and played with his dick until he got an erection.

"So first is the basic handjob- you want to do this." Elesa said, motioning towards her hand. She started stroking Volkner's dick up and down, making him moan really loudly.

"Here- you try." Elesa told Dawn. Dawn crawled over and started stroking Volkner's dick, turning him into a moaning mess.

"Dawn, are you a virgin?" Elesa said. She took her shirt off and then she took Dawn's shirt off.

"Uh... Yeah..." Dawn said, blushing.

"So, next I will teach you to properly give a blowjob." Elesa told her. Volkner got on his knees on the bed and Elesa walked over. She put her lips around his enormous cock and went back and forth along the length of it. She curled her lips back and took the whole thing down her throat.

"So Dawn, it depends on how big Lucas's dick is, but you might gag when you go to deep throat him." Elesa said while Dawn crawled over to try out the blowjob. Volkner grabbed her head and moved it up and down the length of his dick, making her gag like hell. She pulled off and Elesa looked at her.

"Now, it's time for you to try getting fucked." Elesa told Dawn. Dawn nervously crawled over to Volkner, who was laying down on the bed. She got on top of him, and Volkner positioned his dick at her soaking wet pussy. He just put his dick in a little bit when Dawn started screaming with pleasure. Volkner stuck his dick in inch by inch until he got 9 inches in. Finally, with a violent thrust, he got it all in. His dick could barely fit- he could feel it bumping against her cervix every time he thrusted inside her. He went faster and faster and then pulled out- they were going to try something new. He then positioned his dick at her ass.

"Elesa, can you get me that bottle of lube from my top dresser drawer?" Volkner asked. Elesa hurried over and applied the lube onto Volkner's enormous cock. Elesa began eating Dawn's pussy and then Volkner put his huge penis inside Dawn's ass. He started thrusting harder and harder and Elesa began rubbing Dawn's clitoris faster and faster until Dawn came for the first time. She started screaming so loud that you could hear her in Kalos. Volkner pulled out and came all over Dawn's face.

"Congratulations! You are officially not a virgin!" Elesa said, spanking Dawn lightly. Dawn got up and thanked them and left.

"Woah, she was so tight." Volkner said.

"I'm not." Elesa said, giggling. She got on top of him and Volkner began thrusting inside her extremely fast. Elesa was moaning super loud and Volkner began rubbing her clitoris. Volkner grabbed a dildo and shoved that in her ass while he was fucking her pussy and rubbing her clit. Elesa couldn't take this intensity and it made her squirt all over Volkner. Volkner pulled out and came inside her ass. They kissed for the rest of the night.

Author's Note: This story was created in response to the widespread acclaim that Sunyshore 1 received. This story involves less constant sex and more depth and humor, making this some of my best work. More fics to come! Haha... cum...


End file.
